


Magnum Foot Long Dick

by Aryeet7



Series: Plot? What's that? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Cock Tease, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Edgeplay, Large Cock, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, My First Smut, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, implied blowjob, no beta we die like men, the author is very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: My first pwp, enjoy!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Plot? What's that? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Magnum Foot Long Dick

"What's wrong pet?"

The man whispered in the boy's ear, smiling as he felt the expected shiver erupting from the panting boy. 

Chad tried his best to form words between his surges of pleasure, knowing very well how his daddy would react if he didn't answer immediately. He didn't want to get punished tonight.

"I- I, want to-"

"You want what, pet?"

The man smirked full of satisfaction, enjoying how fragile and helpless the younger boy looked, begging desperately for his touch. He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling Chad's head back as the boy moaned loudly from the pain.

"Finish your sentence pet."

The man lowly growled, earning a disgruntled needy sound from the back of the boy's throat. 

"I wan- I want to suck your cock, daddy~"

Chad's hands were busy going up and down thorough his length, pleasuring himself until he was on the edge of his climax. He could feel it in his abdomen, he was so close.

Suddenly, right before he could release his seed and experience pure ecstasy, a rough hand pulled Chad's hand away from his dick. "Daddy..." Chad whined in protest.

Before more words could come out though, the older man whipped out his magnum foot long dick in front of his Chad's face. All the words of complain died in his throat, Chad's eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first pwp. I wrote this on impulse, so I apologized for it being so short and written unprofessionally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pwp, so i'm sorry if it's very short and written unprofessionally


End file.
